transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lokos (TF2017)
Lokos from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Lokos is a veteran smuggler and air pirate by trade. He loves the power being a Headmaster gives him access to and uses it for his own enrichment. His partner Squeezeplay is fine with that as long as it means he gets to smash stuff. Lokos prefers doing things the sneaky way, but on the other hand, there is something quite enjoyable about holding the reins while such a monster machine goes to town. Despite holding the awesome job of "air pirate" he styles his hair very much in the fashion of Ronald McDonald. History Arc 3 When Scorponok and the Decepticons arrived on Nebulos, they took Lokos captive, Lord Zarak and the other Nebulans captive while they began their campaign against Fortress Maximus's Autobots. |Broken Glass| After a series of failures against the new Autobot Headmasters, however, Scorponok agreed to form a partnership with Zarak, duplicating the procedure with his Decepticons. Lokos was binary bonded to one of Scorponok's top operatives, Squeezeplay. In their combined form, Lokos and Squeezeplay participated in an ambush against Fortress Maximus's soldiers. Though they were largely ineffectual in the battle themselves, the rest of the Decepticons managed to secure a victory over the Autobots. |Love and Steel| When the Autobots left Nebulos for Earth, the Decepticons followed and battled them there, only to lose. |Trial by Fire| Lokos helped Lord Zarak set up the Z Foundation, a front company for the Decepticons on Earth. Lokos went under the alias "Mr. L." Impenetrable disguise, really. In an effort to attack the Autobots from a new angle, the Z Foundation began offering a $50,000 reward for the capture or destruction of any Transformer (they apparently drew no distinction between the factions in order to avoid arousing suspicion). Along with the similarly disguised Brisko and Kreb, Lokos schooled a quartet of bounty hunters on the Transformers they would be hunting. Codenamed the Roadjammers, these humans were equipped with jammer devices to prevent transformation or independent action by a single robot. Mr. L and his compatriots dispatched the Roadjammers to the Shawungunk Mountains area of New York, on a "hot tip" that some Autobots were in the vicinity (In fact, they were prisoners of war released into the wild from a Decepticon detention facility on Cybertron, in order to test the Roadjammers' effectiveness). The Roadjammers indeed proved highly effective, capturing the Autobots Fizzle, Sizzle, and Backstreet in one afternoon. However, they were also too curious for their own good. After snooping around the Z Foundation, they discovered the inert bodies of Squeezeplay and the others' Decepticon partners. Catching their new employees in their investigation, Lokos and his partner unveiled their true forms and merged with the Decepticons. Unfortunately, the Roadjammers' tech-head Felix had rigged their jammers to control two Transformers instead of one apiece, placing both the Decepticons and Autobots under their control. Lord Zarak and Scorponok were forced to intervene directly in the matter, which led to the escape of the Autobots and Roadjammers before Squeezeplay and his fellow Headmasters were freed. |Ca$h and Car-nage!| Trivia *David Kaye voices Lokos. Changes *Lokos and Squeezeplay didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries or Trial by Fire!. Gallery Lokos_(TF2017).jpg|without armor Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nebulans Category:Decepticons Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons